iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyonel Lannister
Lord Lyonel Lannister is the current Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, since 377 AC, and is the head of House Lannister. Lyonel is wed to Lady Amarei Tyrell and has four children with her. Appearance and Character Today, Lyonel sports a rather minimalistic look; a black surcoat paired with a red and gold jerkin underneath, adorned with sewn golden lions and other intricate designs. Far different from his extravagant clothing options in his youth. Lyonel is a very serious man. A smile rarely crosses his face, and if it does it is earned well. His demeanor is very calm, for the most part, but can go red hot without a moments notice. History Lyonel Lannister, firstborn son of Damion Lannister and Johanna Crakehall, was born in the year 359. Born the day after his grandfather Gerion was poisoned, some say he was Gerion reincarnated. As a child, he would prove that right. His great uncle, Gerold (then Lord Treasurer of Casterly Rock), often commented on how similar the two were in demeanor and personality. Lyonel would often, as Gerion did, spend his gold on lavish and useless extravagances. From rings to necklaces, bracelets and more, Lyonel loved to spend his gold. He of course grew out of that phase as he aged and learned the value of a Dragon. Youth In his youth, Lyonel oft enjoyed the stories of Tywin Lannister and how he asserted his rule within the realm at a young age along with his militaristic prowess. Along with Tywin were stories of Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer, how he saved the realm from destruction with a single swing of his sword. He took to the stories so much so that his father hired one of the experts of warfare from the Citadel to come to Casterly Rock and teach Lyonel of the histories of warfare and warfare engineering. In between his lessons, Lyonel was taught in the yards with his father, uncle, brothers, and high ranking soldiers in the art of swords and the proper use of them. Only the best for House Lannister, nothing less would suffice. As he grew, Lyonel and Maester Meryn became close friends. Lyonel, wanting to learn more and more, kept Meryn close. After Maester Luthor passed away, Meryn was made the Maester of Casterly Rock and remains so to this day. The Great Schism In the year 375, The Great Schism began. Though the Westerlands supplied prisoners and supplies to the High Septon to fight the rebellious and blasphemous Church of the Smith. The proxy war between the Reach and the Westerlands had begun. Damion told Lyonel to prepare for war, and prepare he did. He, his brothers Tywell and Gerion, and his cousins Loreon and Lyman would lead men into the Reach in an attempt to gain some land and expand the borders of the West south a few leagues. In the late months of 376, Tywell and Gerion led a small host of men into the Reach towards Tumbleton lands and Lyonel along with his cousins Loreon and Lyman led a host of about 2,000 to Red Lake. After a scout spotted them coming, the newly seated young Lord Loras of Highgarden met Lyonel at Red Lake with a force of equal strength but with a better defensive position. Seeing the Lord there and seizing the moment, Lyonel charged. Lyonel attempted a pincer maneuver, leading the left flank and his two cousins leading the right. Both of his cousins were slain in the early minutes of the fight, leading to the right flank breaking too soon. Seeing this, Lyonel charged forward and engaged Loras Tyrell in personal combat. The two fought for a short time, men of both sides parting and allowing the duel. Swords clashed, unpleasantries were exchanged and eventually ended after Lyonel put his remaining strength into one final swing. His sword caught Loras in the neck, catching his artery. Seeing the rage boil up in his men, Lyonel immediately called for a retreat, knowing there was no way they could finish off the remaining men without sustaining massive casualties, let alone a siege against Red Lake. From that day, men from both the Reach and Westerlands both would not see eye to eye. When Lyonel arrived back at Casterly Rock, he found himself Lord Paramount. His father had passed a month earlier from a bad belly after eating a raven sent by the King, demanding he end the fighting. Apparently a rider had been sent out to inform him of the death, but was killed by bandits. Lyonel, knowing he would have to answer for what had happened, consulted with his Uncle Damon who told him to just do what he can to get the Westerlands out on a good footing. After a private meeting between the new Lord Lorent Tyrell and lyonel, the death of Loras, Loreon and Lyman were kept hush, for a price. Lorent, knowing Lyonel was a new Lord and young, took advantage of him. He demanded a marriage between Lyonel and his daughter once she came of age, massive gold reparations for Amarei’s bride price, the death of Loras, and the damage done by the skirmishes, and support for Lorent to be Hand once the current Hand passed away. Lyonel, rather than face treason charges by King Alaric, begrudgingly accepted Lorent’s offer. He did not want to, by any means, but it was far better than facing death. Lyonel knew this was his fault, and there was nothing he could do to get away from it. This would be his first and only mistake in wartime. Never again would he allow himself to be taken advantage of. A few years later in the year 380, Lyonel and Amarei Tyrell wed at a tense wedding. The two had no love for each other, considering Lyonel killed her cousin. The King Alaric Baratheon attended the wedding, and after the affairs, he and Lyonel held a private meeting. Alaric congratulated Lyonel on his marriage as a half-jest, knowing it was not a mutual joining of houses. Lyonel, again, apologized to Alaric for his fathers actions, insisting he was following orders and promised nothing like it would happen for as long as he lived. Alaric, knowing Lyonel to be true and remorseful, told him Casterly Rock will be warding Beron Baratheon, the son of the Prince of the Iron Throne. Lyonel was unsure if this was a jest or not and asked Alaric to repeat, and he did. Beron would be warded in Casterly Rock with Lyonel, where he would be taught by Lyonel and Damon to become the man he is today. Eight years later, Beron would leave Casterly Rock for a tour of the Free Cities with his brother. The Third Targaryen Rebellion In the year 390, the third Targaryen rebellion begun. Lyonel initially brushed off the whispers of an invasion, saying that no one in their right mind would attack a united and peaceful Westeros. But he was wrong, very wrong. Banners were seen in the Crownlands sporting the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. Lyonel called a council of all his Lords. After the war, this meeting would come to be known as “The Torn Council”. The Lords at the council squabbled over what to do. Some wanted to invade the Reach once they sent men out to fight the Dragons. Some wanted to join and immediately send men to defend the crown, and one Lord was rumored to recommend Lyonel crown himself. That Lord was thrown out of the meeting and sent back home. For now, the West would stay out of the conflict and focus on building their defenses should the Dragon turn his eye west. Once the Targaryens made their way west, they were prepared. Though there were not many levies raised, supplies and men were being funneled to the Golden Tooth. Robin Royce brought a contingent of Valemen and Rivermen to the Tooth and reinforced the defenses. As the Dragon neared, they were pushed back two steps for every step they took. The defense of the Golden Tooth took months until the fighting finally calmed, and Lyonel would take advantage of this. As Royce and his contingent pushed forward and held the Dragon Aelyx back, Lyonel took a host of Deep Den men out and met the forces of Maekar, effectively finishing him off and ending the war in the south. When they surrounded the town of Maidenpool, Lyonel assisted in the construction of a large catapult that would toss the body of Maekar over. Lyonel watched in admiration as Alyn loaded the mutilated body of Maekar over the walls for his brother Aelyx to receive. With the war over, Lyonel could head back to Casterly Rock and reunite with his family. After the War Sometime during the chaos of the war, Martell spies made their way into Casterly Rock. All spies, save for one, were found and hung for all Westermen to see. Dornish resentment began to grow, with people angered and wondering what the Dornish were plotting. The spies revealed nothing, only that they were sent by Sunspear. After his multiple letters received no reply, Lyonel consulted with Damon who brought up a bastard of Lord Vaith who was beginning to recruit men in the name of a rebellion. In order to gain another ally, backing the rebel to gain Sunspear would be a move that greatly benefitted the West. Damon crafted a plan to send a small train of supplies disguised as a group of vagrants (with the appropriate guards) to the rebel. Though instead of supplies, the carts were lined with gold hidden under a layer of supplies. The small contingent of men sent with the convoy included a few military advisors and would accompany the rebel on his campaign. As 392 came and went, it became obvious this effort was futile. The advisors took what they could of their gold and ran off in the night. Though, some gold was left and found later on by the Martells, leading to increased tension between the two Houses. In 396, the first Tourney hosted by the Lannisters in about 90 years took place. Though it was presented as a celebration of peace after the war, it was really a ploy to bring more income to Lannisport after a relatively steep decline in profits to the city. In the end, Lyonel’s eldest son Tygett won both the melee and the joust, leading to claims that Lyonel rigged both of the competitions for his son to win. Of course, this was false, as Lyonel would never do such a thing. It was above his pride to do such. 2 years later, news reaches Casterly Rock of the King’s ailing health. King Axel would pass soon, and Lyonel knew it. With a Prince that was close to the Lannisters as heir, Lyonel knew that once Beron became King his House would benefit greatly. It was only a matter of time before House Lannister was back to the glory it held dearly almost a century ago. Category:House Lannister Category:Lord Paramount Category:Westerlander